


"And we're never done cause I need your love"

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他們並肩走在靠近沙灘的石油路上。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	"And we're never done cause I need your love"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, sorry I write without basis, it's Modern AU.  
> Fan art: https://www.deviantart.com/soulglobe/art/And-we-re-never-done-cause-I-need-your-love-830399253?ga_submit_new=10%3A1581676952

他們並肩走在靠近沙灘的石油路上。

好不容易從漫長的工作時間中解脫，日舞看著同事們一個個聊著天一邊從辦公室離開，而自己也開始整理起隨身的攜帶用品，打算跟自己的夥伴一起下班，正當他關上電腦螢幕時，他注意到桌上的電子時鐘顯示著今天的日期，日舞才想起今天是情人節，不知道布屈有什麼計畫就是了。而對方看起來像是整理好了的樣子，他穿上自己掛在椅子背後的羊毛外套，愉快的走到了日舞的身邊，而日舞也對著布屈露出微笑。  
於是兩個人關上辦公室的所有電源，走出了工作的地方。  
「今天就陪我散散步吧。」離開了商業大樓，布屈饒有興致的說道，「不開車了。」  
雖然不曉得對方想要做什麼，不過自己向來不會問對方原因，而是順從的配合著他的行為，日舞點了點頭答應了布屈。

傍晚的聖塔莫尼卡有些微冷，加上靠近海邊所吹過來的海風，讓日舞拉上了自己外套的衣領借此飽暖，倒是布屈似乎不在意溫度的樣子，並悠哉的哼著詹姆仕布朗特的曲子，注意到對方在哼的曲調名後日舞忍不住笑了一下。是啊，日舞在心裡感慨，他就如歌詞所述，是世界上最幸運的人。  
突然之間，布屈的腳步停了下來，並看向沙灘的方向。  
「我要去玩水。」他將羊毛外套脫掉，讓日舞幫忙拿著，甚至脫下了自己的皮鞋和襪子，「幫我顧啦，日舞！」  
於是布屈就跑向沙灘，放著傻眼的日舞站在路上。  
「布屈！？」日舞急忙拿起對方脫掉的皮鞋，跟著對方一起跑到沙灘上。  
他原本想追上對方的，但跑到一半，日舞緩慢停了下來，他拿著夥伴的外套和鞋子，站在沙灘上看著布屈光著腳玩耍的樣子。  
即將落下的夕陽倒映在湛藍色的海平面上，他的耳邊能聽見海浪沖刷著沙子的聲音，和些許攤販和遊客的叫喚聲，在之後他聽到布屈愉快的歡呼著，對方恰好背對著夕陽和大海，暖橘色的光芒讓所有一切都變得更加柔和，包括布屈的笑容也是。日舞呆愣著，彷彿全世界的時間都為了這個畫面而靜止下來，最後他反應過來時，布屈已經在用腳踢著海水了。  
日舞將對方的皮鞋和羊毛外套都放在沙灘上，並且也脫下了自己身上的大衣和鞋子，走到了布屈身邊，開始和對方一起玩了起來。  
他們互相將冰涼的海水潑到彼此身上，像是年紀幼小的孩童一樣大笑著，然後布屈奔跑了起來，日舞也跟著追逐起對方的背影，兩個人就這樣在夕陽消沒之際玩耍著。

直到黑夜真正來臨，日舞才拉著沒玩盡的布屈到可以沖水的地方，將沾滿沙子的雙腳用乾淨的水沖洗乾淨。  
「布屈。」日舞看著正在將襪子重新穿回自己腳上的夥伴。  
「嗯。」對方應了一聲。  
「我愛你。」  
「我知道。」  
把皮鞋也穿好後，布屈才湊到自己的愛人身邊，親吻了一下對方的臉頰。  
「情人節快樂。」他微笑著在日舞耳邊輕聲說道。  
「情人節快樂。」棕髮男人用帶著笑意的嗓音說著。  
兩人才滿意的穿上外套，往回家的路上走去。

End.


End file.
